


Then and Now

by Simbanrat



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Callum "Halfway" Highway, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: Comparing Ben and Callum's first and last time.Wee bit of plot.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I don't do smut and porn very well, but I tried. The thought of no ballum for 5 ish months made me sad and this is the result.

The first time they had sex it was rough and quick. Hurried hand jobs up against a wall in a park in the middle of the night. Rough hands pumping in each other’s open trousers, no finesse or teasing, just a fast desperate race to see who could get the other man off first. Ben won. Callum had never touched another man before and couldn’t quite get the angle right, not used to handling a cock other than his own he couldn’t get the rhythm right, especially not while Ben was pumping on his. 

When Callum came he saw stars. The orgasm almost taking his breath away and nearly causing his legs to buckle. He had never felt anything like it before, the intensity of his release, with Ben’s hand still stroking his cock, more gently than before, trying to prolong the pleasure but aware of the sensitivity, wringing all the pleasure out that he could. 

Callum was worse than useless afterwards, his bones had turned to jelly and all he could do was concentrate on attempting to get his breathing under control. He was leaning up against a wall, using the stability of it to keep him upright. His hand had stilled when he came, still not moving on Ben’s hard cock after a minute and eventually Ben brushed his hand away, licked his palm and went to work on himself. 

Callum looked down to where Ben’s hand was hurriedly stroking himself and when he looked up to Ben’s face, he was looking straight back at him and the heat from his gaze made Callum’s face blush pink. Callum looked back down to Ben’s hand, watching as it got faster and faster, and he imagined that hand back on his own cock, remembering the feeling, the grip and the pace. He heard Ben groan and his eyes snapped back to Ben’s face, his eyes had closed and he was biting on his bottom lip with his head thrown back. 

As Callum took in the sight he couldn’t help himself, he reached his hand back out and put it over Ben’s hand, stilling the movement and encouraging Ben to let go. He did and Callum took up the pace, quickly stroking up and down and increasing the pressure from his grip. The only sounds to be heard were the little groans coming from Ben and the slapping of the skin on skin. It only took a minute for Ben to be coming, shooting white hot liquid all over Callum’s hand. 

Afterwards, Ben took Callum’s hand and got as much of the mess off as he could, Ben’s own hand was covered but he simply wiped it on his t-shirt, and then used his top to wipe away the remainder from Callum’s hand. No words were spoken between them as they both tucked themselves back into their jeans and did their flies and belts back up. 

Callum had a bit of little trouble getting his cock back in, it had started to perk up again with the sight and knowledge of Ben being absolutely covered in both of their cum. He looked completely debauched with his swollen lips, ruffled hair and soaking wet top. Callum had to tell his body to calm down, no matter how much he wanted to reach back into his pants and start again he resisted.

Ben nodded at him when they had both finished dressing properly, and Ben ran a hand through his hair to try and flatten it back down. Callum watched him and thought how beautiful he looked bathed in moonlight. He nodded back and Ben turned and walked away. Callum continued to stand there, not quite sure what to do with himself, but after a few minutes figured he would go home. Whitney would be wondering where he had gotten to. 

The last time they had sex it was slow and desperate. They had argued, like they argue so often lately. They just couldn’t seem to get along and the only thing they agreed on was the bedroom. Ben had lied again, Callum had been hurt again, it was a constant rinse and repeat and Ben felt like Callum hated him almost as much as he hated himself. They were in love, neither man having loved anyone with as much passion and fire before, but it wasn’t enough. Neither of them were happy and this felt like goodbye. 

Ben had stormed off to bed after the argument, getting under the covers and turning his back on the room and door. He hadn’t heard Callum enter the room, but soon he felt him get into bed, moving in close and plastering his front up against Ben’s back and bringing his arm over to encase him. He buried his mouth in the crook of Ben’s neck and mumbled something into the skin. Ben didn’t know what he said but felt the vibrations and imagined it was along the lines of ‘love you’.

Callum started to kiss at the skin and Ben moved his head to let the other man have better access. Callum responded by kissing up Ben’s neck, on his ear and then brought his hand to Ben’s face to turn it towards him as he lent further forwards to make their lips connect. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but it was intimate and loving. 

Ben twisted his body around, desperately attempting to keep contact at the same time, and got in a more comfortable position. He faced Callum and brought his hand up to the other man’s face, kissing him as deeply as he could. Tongue meeting tongue and their lips and teeth crashing together. 

They both loved this, kissing in the dark, hands roaming over each other’s bodies. No matter how many times they kissed they couldn’t get enough, always wanting more. Hands started to move towards ripping each other’s clothes off. Callum reached to take off Ben’s shorts and pants and in return, Ben tore at Callum’s t-shirt and pants, wanting to get the other man naked as quick as they could. 

When they were both free of clothes, Ben pushed Callum on his back and climbed on top, straddling his lap and purposely lining their hard cocks up, knowing the sensation would make Callum go crazy. He was right, feeling Ben’s cock hard up against his own always did something to him and he pushed his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes as he whispered out a quiet ‘fuck’. 

He tried to reach down and touch at Ben’s cock, hoping to wrap his hand around the pair of them, but Ben batted his hand away. Instead he leaned down, gasping at the sensation of his cock rubbing against Callum’s, and then kissed him again, slow and deep. He kissed along his jaw line, on his throat and worked his way down. Firstly stopping off to kiss and lick at each of the aroused and hard nipples, producing another groan, and then heading further down and nuzzling at the hair at the base of Callum’s rock hard member.

Callum’s hands started to grab at the headboard, wrapping his fingers round the wooden slats, holding on tight as Ben’s nose nudged at his cock and then his wet hot mouth engulfed him. He involuntarily lifted his hips up, trying to get even deeper into Ben’s mouth as his hands tightened on the headboard, knuckles going white. Ben put his hands on his boyfriend's hips and kept them pinned to the bed, attempting to stop the other man from choking him. He relaxed his throat and let Callum slide in as far as it could go, not stopping until his lips had hit skin. 

He hummed around the cock and took his hands away from constrained hips, trusting him to not move. Callum suppressed the urge to thrust into the heat and started to shake with the intensity of the situation. Ben continued to hold his mouth in place, just teasing Callum with his tongue and muscles in his throat, humming and moaning every so often to push him a little bit further. Callum couldn’t take it any longer, and bought his hands down to Ben’s face to make him look at him. The desperation on his face telling Ben he’d had enough and needed more. 

Ben slowly moved his head up and pulled his mouth away, allowing the hard cock to spring upwards, wanting to lay flush against Callum’s body. Callum’s head dropped back on the pillow with a thud, turned on and desperate for some release. Ben climbed back up his body and kissed him again, he groaned as he tasted himself on the other man’s tongue. Ben moved his hand down between them to take Callum in his hand and started to pump, slowly and twisting his hand as he reached the end to tease the head. The other man moaned into Ben’s mouth and tried to reach down to wrap his hand around Ben's own hard dick, but again, he batted his hand away. 

Ben continued to kiss and pump and Callum brought his hands to his lover's head, wrapping one around the back of his head to pull the kiss in deeper and the other cupping Ben’s face. As Callum edged ever closer to release he stopped kissing, unable to remember how to use his mouth and breathe at the same time, instead he pulled Ben’s head in close to his neck and buried his nose in the now sweaty hair near his face as he struggled to suck air in through his mouth, choosing to breathe in the scent of his lover over feeding his lungs. 

Ben bit and sucked at the skin where Callum’s neck and shoulder joined, leaving a bruising mark, and pumped his hand faster and faster, twisting it in exactly the right way that he knew would have him exploding in his hand. With two more pumps, Ben’s hand was covered in the sticky fluid and he felt Callum’s entire body shaking beneath him as he heard the vibrations of Callum’s scream pressed up against his ear. 

Callum was breathing hard beneath him, hand still wrapped around the back of Ben’s head and holding him in place up close against his body. When his breathing began to come back under control his grip loosened on the head and the other man moved away, sitting back on his heels, still straddling his lap. Ben was still rock hard, his cock standing to attention and when he saw Callum was watching him, he wrapped his hand, still wet with his release, around his cock and started to stroke. 

Callum was reminded of their first time, watching Ben stroke himself and it had the same effect on him now as it did back then. He could feel his cock starting to harden again and he knew that Ben knew what this did to him. Ben knew that all he had to do to get his boyfriend hard again was to stroke himself and look him square in the face. Callum barely took a minute before he was ready to go again and he sat up to meet Ben’s face, getting close enough for Ben to see his lips and said ‘fuck me’. 

Ben smiled back, he knew how to play Callum to perfection, knowing the buttons to press. He closed the distance and kissed Callum before leaning off to the side, his arse lifting up off his lap slightly, to reach into the bedside drawer. He found what he was looking for with ease, he could find it in the dark, having reached for it to many times in the past. He drew his hand back with the lube and placed his bum back down on Callum’s legs before leaning forwards and kissing him again. 

Callum laid back down as Ben moved his left leg, picked it up and put it between Callum’s legs, using his knee to push the leg to one side before repeating the action with his other leg until he was sitting between the wide open legs. Callum drew his knees up and let his legs fall open as far as they could go, exposing himself completely to Ben. 

Ben still couldn’t believe his luck, that he got to witness Callum like this and he was so willing to give himself entirely over to him, leaving himself vulnerable and open. Ben’s cock twitched at the beautiful sight and he bent over to kiss at Callum’s now hard again cock causing his hips to jump involuntarily at the action and Ben smiled to himself before kissing it again moving his mouth down to kiss at the quivering hole.

Callum loved when Ben did this, kissing gently and sucking at the muscle before starting to push his tongue inside, pushing it in as deep as his body would allow before bringing it out and swiping it from hole to the head of his cock and swallowing him down. While he was desperately trying to stop himself from thrusting into the talented mouth, and smothering his own mouth with his arm and biting down hard, Ben pushed a finger into the wet hole as he continued to massage the cock with his tongue. 

Callum couldn’t stop himself, he lifted his hips up off the bed harshly as Ben’s finger twisted and turned inside him and Ben had to move his head along with the movements, never letting the cock slip from his mouth. He brushed his finger against the prostate as Callum flung the arm covering his face to the side, swiping things off the bedside cabinet and sending them crashing to the ground as he shouted out ‘fuck’, desperately trying to move his hips in the right way to get Ben to hit the spot again. 

Ben moved his finger again, giving him exactly what he wanted and brushed the prostate a couple more times, loving the reaction he elicited from the other man. He pulled his finger out and pulled his head up, letting the hard cock fall out of his mouth and Callum let his body sink back down onto the bed, exhausted already but desperate for more. 

He looked at Ben as he popped open the lube and squeezed some on his fingers before moving back towards Callum and pushing them gently inside his body. He closed his eyes at the sensation as Ben scissored his fingers stretching him out, every now and allowing the fingers to tease at Callum’s prostate again. When he felt satisfied he went to pour some lube on himself before Callum reached out and put his hand over bottle. 

He took the lube and poured it on his own hand before massaging it onto Ben’s cock, rubbing the entire length until it was glistening and ready. He refused to lay back down though, instead directing Ben to take his spot on the bed. Ben laid down and Callum straddled him before reaching behind to grab at Ben’s cock before directing it towards its target, lowering himself down as the head touched his hole. As his body opened up, Ben’s cock went deeper and he bit at his lip at the stretch and Ben dug his fingernails into Callum’s thighs at the sensation of being in his boyfriend.

When Callum was fully seated in Ben’s lap he held himself still to let his body adjust. When he felt ready he leaned down to kiss Ben before sitting back up and starting to lift his body up before pushing back down. Ben groaned at the action, turned on by his boyfriend fucking himself on him. Callum continued to bounce on Ben’s lap, his own cock bouncing right along with him and he moved his hands so they covered Ben’s which were still digging into his legs. 

Ben’s hips started to move to meet Callum, on each downward movement Ben thrust upwards and Callum grunted each time, Ben’s cock hitting him in just the right spot over and over. Callum purposely squeezed his arse around Ben, tightening around him and in response Ben sat up and kissed Callum. He moved his hands from Callum’s legs and reached around to grab at his arse instead. Callum groaned into the kiss and moved faster, sitting down harder and harder each time. 

Ben managed to swing one leg off the side of the bed and used the purchase on the ground to reposition them, twisting and rotating Callum around until he was on his back on the bed and Ben was between his legs, still inside him. He managed to get to his knees and started to pump into Callum, leaning down to kiss him and allowing the friction of their bodies together to rub Callum’s cock. The more Ben thrust, the closer Callum got. The sensation of Ben hitting his prostate over and over and the way his member was being rubbed between their bodies was pushing him closer to the edge. 

Callum wrapped a leg around Ben’s moving form, digging his heel into Ben’s arse, urging him to move faster which Ben obeyed, quickening his pace and moving them both across the bed with every thrust. Ben leaned down and started kissing at the spot of Callum’s neck that drove him crazy and he grabbed at Ben’s head to keep him in place, to hit that spot on his neck while Ben was hitting that spot inside him. Ben reached between their bodies and, keeping himself steady with his arm on the bed, took a hold of Callum’s dick, barely brushing it before it was exploding everywhere, rubbing the warm liquid between their moving bodies. 

Callum came with a silent scream, his mouth opening and his head thrown back with Ben still kissing at his neck. Ben let of go of Callum’s spent member and placed his other arm on the bed as he continued to thrust into Callum, riding out the other man’s orgasm and feeling himself getting closer to coming himself with his boyfriend’s body tightening and contracting around him. He held on for a few more thrusts and then Callum grabbed hold of his face, a large hand on either side and made him look directly at him. The look of Callum sweaty and spent beneath him pushed him over the edge and he thrust one more time before releasing deep into his body. 

His arms gave up under him and Ben collapsed on top of the exhausted body under him. It took them both a few minutes to catch their breath, just laying in contented silence while they came back down to earth, Ben still inside Callum’s body. 

They always thought that it would be their last time, but it never was. It never was goodbye. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters, I wish I did.


End file.
